


Nie do końca przypadkiem

by raspberry_brownie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), IronStrange, M/M, chociaż trochę, iw złamało serce, naprawmy to
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_brownie/pseuds/raspberry_brownie
Summary: Brakująca scena w Infinity War, której potrzebujesz, nawet jeśli jeszcze o tym nie wiesz.Tony Stark uspokaja załamanego Doctora Strange'a po jego wizji ponad 14 milionów porażek i wychodzi mu to szokująco dobrze. Zbyt dobrze.





	Nie do końca przypadkiem

 

_Widziałem 14 000 602 możliwych wizji przyszłości._

 

_I w ilu my wygrywamy?_

 

_W jednej._

 

\- Hahaha, wprost _genialnie_. A wielki Tony Stark miał umrzeć we własnym łóżku, otoczony własnym bogactwem i własnymi pięknymi kobietami. Tymczasem siedzi gdzieś na pieprzonym zadupiu wszechświata, otoczony idiotami i… z _tobą_ , Strange -  sarkastycznie zauważa Tony.

Właściwie to poza sarkazmem nie pozostało mu wiele w tej sytuacji.

 

Iron Man wbrew pozorom nie uważał, żeby zasługiwał na dożycie spokojnej starości, gromadkę dzieci i bezbolesną śmierć, chociaż to ostatnie byłoby naprawdę miłe. W głębi duszy wiedział, że jego własny los zgotuje mu prędzej czy później jakąś przykrą niespodziankę. Gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, nie wkroczyłby na aż tak wysoki poziom ironii. Nie, tu chodziło o chłopca. Ciotka May urwie mu głowę, kiedy nie wróci na kolację, a jeśli w ogóle nie wróci…

_Nie_. Chłopak wróci, musi wrócić. Zachował się jak cholerny dureń, kiedy zachciało mu się robić wielkie wejścia _„uczył się od najlepszych”, pomyślał z nostalgią i nutką samozadowolenia,_ i bawić się w superbohatera, ale sam Tony zachowa się jak cholerny, cholernie nieodpowiedzialny, pieprzony idiota, jeśli pozwoli na to, żeby chłopcu coś się stało. Czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny, nawet przed wręczeniem mu kostiumu. Już kiedy go projektował, wiedział, że utrzymanie Petera na wodzy to będzie prawdziwa jazda bez trzymanki, no ale _tu nie miało być żadnego mordowania na skalę dotąd niewyobrażalną przez gigantycznego, kosmicznego sukinsyna_.

 

\- Dobra, ludzie, słuchajcie mnie, to może mamy szansę to przeżyć. Kiedy Thanos się tu zjawi, musimy - zaczyna Quill.

\- Wolnego, chłopczyku, zapominasz chyba, kto tu jest jednym z, skromnie mówiąc, najwybitniejszych umysłów na Ziemi, a kto jakimś galaktycznym przybłędą, który każe się nazywać jakimś… _Star Manem_. Przecież to idiotyczne, błagam, nie mówcie mi, że on tak na serio…? - pytanie przez chwilę wisi w powietrzu, kierowane do reszty drużyny. Nikt nie ma ochoty na nie odpowiadać z raczej wiadomych wszystkim (poza Starkiem) powodów.

\- To S t a r  L o r d - cedzi przez zęby mężczyzna - i wcale nie jestem…

Quill kontynuuje swoją przemowę, próbując poskładać do kupy resztki honoru i owinąć się nimi jak bezdomny dziurawym kocem (niespodzianka: skutki są raczej opłakane), ale Stark nie zwraca już na niego uwagi.

 

Zamiast tego kieruje swój wzrok na Doctora Strange’a, który wydaje się być dość…

Rozbity.

 

Jak na człowieka, który widział śmierć dziesiątek, setek, tysięcy… _milionów ludzi, miliony razy, na miliony różnych sposobów_ , ale 14 000 601 razy _z tym samym skutkiem_ , Tony był zaskoczony, jak dobrze się właściwie trzymał. Strange siedział nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami, próbując złapać oddech, który wymykał się mu raz za razem, próbując uspokoić ręce, drżące jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Ataki paniki to nie jest łatwy orzech do zgryzienia, a ten miał prawo być całkiem _cholernie_ intensywny. Mężczyzna poczuł nagłą potrzebę upewnienia go, a może raczej siebie, że z tego wyjdzie. Zrzucił tę nagłą troskę na fakt, że sam wiedział coś niecoś o traumach i zdecydowanie nie chciał tego samego dla Doca. Tak samo zdecydowanie porzucił zamiar wnikania głębiej w motywy, które kierowały jego zachowaniem.

\- Tony Stark? - nagle od tyłu zaszła go ta dziwna, oczułkowana dziewczyna… Magis? Manis? Mantis!, zupełnie niespodziewanie wykazując brak zainteresowania planem, który powoli kiełkował w śladowych ilościach mózgu _Star Mana_.

\- Znajdź sobie innego faceta do składania jaj, chociaż może być ci trudno w znalezieniu takiego dorównującego mi seksapilem - mruknął Tony, trawiony wewnętrzną walką. _Podejść czy nie?_

\- Teraz już wiem, że to na pewno pan - ciągnęła niestrudzona Mantis - ponieważ nikogo równie ogromnie nie obchodzi, czy rani uczucia innych!

 

Super, utknął na obcej, zupełnie niezamieszkanej planecie i zamiast zastanawiać się, jak, do cholery, ma to przeżyć, kłóci się z jakimś nawiedzonym owadem. Tony postanowił porzucić wszelkie wysiłki mające na celu zaskarbienie sobie względów tej bandy idiotów raz na zawsze. Nie warto na to marnować galaktycznego tlenu (który i tak był stanowczo zbyt rzadki jak na jego ziemskie płuca).

Chociaż może nie wszyscy byli tam idiotami...

 

\- Wyluzuj, ślicznotko, nie jesteś jedyna w galaktyce - Stark już wiedział, że nie ma drogi ucieczki. - O co chodzi?

\- O Doctora Stephena Strange’a. Nawet tutaj wyczuwam złe emocje, które go męczą, jest ich zbyt wiele, niż to możliwe w jednej osobie. Mordercze nagromadzenie. Wydawało mi się, że wy dwaj rozumiecie się całkiem dobrze, więc pomyślałam, że właśnie ty byś mógł…

\- Rozumiemy się? - mężczyzna zamrugał parokrotnie. Ze wszystkich poważnie popieprzonych rzeczy, jakie dzisiaj usłyszał, to ta zajmowała pierwsze miejsce w kategorii „dziwności”, a przecież miała całkiem, kurwa, niezłą konkurencję.

\- Tak.

 

Chociaż rzeczywiście, czuł się przy nim zaskakująco... zakłopotany, co było naprawdę szokujące, bo Tony Stark z zasady _nie czuł się_ zakłopotany. Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo tak podobnego do siebie, ani nie był przygotowany na to, co robić, kiedy ktoś odbija piłeczkę ze zgrabnymi, ironicznymi uwagami równie celnie, co on sam. Nie mógł nie podziwiać bystrości i szerokiej wiedzy na wiele tematów, od lat przecież próbując znaleźć godnego partnera w błyskotliwej rozmowie, z rodzaju tych, których wyniki mogły odkryć drogi do równoległych wszechświatów lub specyfik przywracający martwych do życia. Nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, że Doc jest obiektywnie cholernie przystojnym mężczyzną (subiektywnie opinia byłaby taka sama, ale Stark nie lubił komplementować kogokolwiek innego, niż siebie). Ewidentnie dzielili podobne poczucie estetyki, chociaż, na miłość boską, dlaczego nawet ich zarost musiał być taki sam? Tony był święcie przekonany, że on musiał mieć taki pierwszy (chociaż Strange wyglądał z nim _niemal_ równie dobrze). Ale te jego ciuchy to jakaś pomyłka, w dopasowanym garniturze od Armaniego w kolorze nocnego nieba wyglądałby milion razy lepiej i mniej dziwacznie. Pelerynę mógłby zostawić, jest całkiem seksowna i podkreśla kolor jego oczu.

Jednak najgorszą rzeczą, której nie potrafił, było to, że nie potrafił się oprzeć tej nutce tajemnicy we wszystkim, co robił czarodziej. Czarodziej, cholera jasna! Stark nie wierzył w magię, tylko w naukę. To jej poświęcił całe swoje życie. Fakt, że magia istnieje, że równolegle do futurystycznych oprogramowań, w tym samym świecie, różdżką macha pieprzony Harry Potter… to było naprawdę cholernie intrygujące i pociągające. W końcu odkrywszy świat nauki do takiego stopnia, jak zrobił to Tony, musiał nadejść następny krok, wyższy poziom, coś poza rozumieniem niemal całego społeczeństwa.

To wszystko przez tę pieprzoną, seksowną pelerynkę.

 

\- Okej, mogę z nim pogadać – wyglądało na to, że język Starka podjął błyskawiczną decyzję bez udziału właściciela. Nie wiadomo, kto był bardziej zaskoczony tymi słowami – Mantis czy sam Tony. _„Pieprzyć to, chyba mnie nie ugryzie” „…a może powinien?”_

Mężczyzna pewnym krokiem podszedł do Stephena Strange’a siedzącego na schodku, pozostałości po jakiejś wspaniałej budowli, która cieszyła oko mieszkańców planety jakiś tysiąc lat temu, kiedy jeszcze żyli.

\- Doc… wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zaskakująco delikatnie Stark.

\- Myślałem, że okazujesz troskę tylko wobec tych, których chcesz przelecieć - wszystko, aby nie wydawać się bezbronnym przed Tonym, nie chciał tego, bał się tego, co mógłby wyczytać z jego twarzy.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tak nie jest - mrugnął do niego Stark _„cholera, czy do bycia czarodziejem dochodzi w pakiecie umiejętność czytania w myślach, czy zgadywał?”_.

 

Ludzie, którzy czują się dobrze, również się śmieją. Stephen chciał się zaśmiać, podjął ostatni, rozpaczliwy wysiłek. Problem w tym, że w tym momencie było _cholernie daleko_ od dobrze.

Czuł, jak w jego mózgu zapala się czerwona lampka. _Piiiiiiip, piiiiiiip._ Tryb awaryjny włączony, wszystkie mury obronne dezaktywowane.

Zamiast śmiechu, z jego gardła wydostał się desperacki szloch, nie było w nim już nic zdolnego do przejęcia kontroli nad samym sobą. Przerażenie wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem, a takie sytuacje w ciągu jego życia można policzyć na palcach jednej reki. Właściwie to jedyny taki przypadek, który sobie przypominał, to jego wypadek. Jeden drżący palec drżącej ręki. Teraz już dwa.

 

\- W głębi duszy wiedziałem, że samo moje nadejście nie jest w stanie od razu naprawić tak dramatycznej sytuacji - wymamrotał Stark i przyklęknął przed Strange’em. - Spójrz na mnie, proszę - powiedział spokojnie, cicho, jego głos był pewny i stanowczy.

 

Brak reakcji.

 

\- _Proszę_ \- powtórzył jeszcze raz, szczerze o coś prosząc pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu.

 

Brak reakcji. Stephen nadal siedział i spazmatycznie szlochał, jak marionetka, której w jednej chwili przecięto wszystkie sznurki.

 

Tony delikatnie ujął twarz czarodzieja w dłonie i skierował w swoim kierunku. Jego dotyk był delikatny jak podmuch wiatru, uspokajający jak cichy szum morza. Miał wrażenie, że czarodziej jest niczym porcelanowa figurka, blady, drżący, każdy dotyk może zupełnie przypadkowo go rozbić. Jedyną rzeczą, na której mu w tym momencie zależało, było: _nie skrzywdzić Stephena Strange’a_.

Ich oczy się spotkały.

 

Oczy Anthony’ego Starka, brązowe, wyjątkowo nieironiczne, pełne ciepła i spokojne. Przypominały roztopioną czekoladę, leniwe poranki, mocną kawę i iskrzyły się jak drewno w kominku. Dawały iluzję, że istnieje coś takiego jak bezpieczeństwo. Miejsce, do którego _można_ i _będzie się_ wracać aż do końca życia.

Oczy Stephena Strange’a, udręczone oczy zaszczutego zwierzęcia, którego jedyną klatką jest ta wieczna – jego umysł. Oczy, które widziały za wiele bólu, śmierci, cierpienia, łez, straty. Oczy kogoś, kto tracił nadzieję miliony razy, lecz za bilionowym już jej nie odzyskał. Teraz znalazł jednak złudzenie bezpieczeństwa. Piękną iluzję, która choćby miała trwać tyle, ile pstryknięcie palcami, była warta uwierzenia w nią. Trzymał się obrazu jego oczu jak liny ratunkowej.

Nic wcześniej nie złamało serca Tony’ego Starka tak bardzo, jak to, co zobaczył w jego oczach. Żadne zerwanie przelotnych oraz tych dłuższych znajomości, zawalenie projektów, tracąc miliony dolarów. Wszystko to bladło, kiedy widział ból w ostatnich oczach, po których by się tego spodziewał.

Do tego czasu Stark myślał o Stephenie jako o kimś ponad emocjami, kimś nieludzkim, wręcz eterycznym, galaktycznym bytem.

Ta jedna, krótka chwila wywróciła całe jego dotychczasowe postrzeganie rzeczywistości do góry nogami.

 

Tony wiedział podświadomie, że właśnie otrzymał klucz do najgłębiej skrywanych lęków czarodzieja, został mu wręczony nie do końca świadomie, nie do końca za zgodą właściciela, nie do końca rozważnie, nie do końca przypadkiem, może do końca przeznaczeniem. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch był w stanie rozsypać wszechświat na drobne kawałeczki.

Stark puścił twarz czarodzieja. W momencie, w którym, był pewien, żaden z nich już nie odwróci wzroku.

 

Po tym nastąpił moment wahania. Chwila wystarczająco długa, żeby wydawała się trwać wieczność.

Tony Stark nigdy wcześniej nie bał się odrzucenia, nie aż do paraliżującego stopnia. Owszem, miał wcześniej dziewczyny, miał chłopaków. Niechlubna większość była przygodami na jedną noc. To był jego sposób na zapomnienie, zanurzał się w wirze zabawy, żeby spróbować jakoś wypełnić tę pustkę, która go wypełniała. Był nieodparty i o tym wiedział. Jednak ze Stephenem było inaczej. Ten moment był inny. _Ten mężczyzna był inny._

Czarodziej siedział przed nim, bezbronny, złamany. _Nie mógł_ go wykorzystać _, nie mógł_ zdradzić jego zaufania _, nie teraz, nie mógł_ zniszczyć wszystkiego przez jeden niepewny ruch. Nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył, on by sobie tego nigdy nie wybaczył.

 

\- Jak... jak często to się zdarzało? - tym razem to przez głowę Starka przeleciały tysiące możliwych scenariuszy, każda możliwa odpowiedź przerażała go tak samo.

\- Około 14 000 000 razy - powoli odparł Strange. Tym razem Tony wyczuł w jego głosie nutkę... czy to była _nadzieja_ , czy tak bardzo tego chciał, że mu się to uroiło?

 

Nie, zdecydowanie w oczach mężczyzny coś się zmieniło. Stark zauważył cień czegoś, czego nie umiał jeszcze nazwać. Był pewien, że w jego spojrzeniu drugi mężczyzna może zobaczyć to samo, z jedną różnicą. U niego nie był to cień, tylko głębokie uczucie, gęste jak czekolada, ciepłe jak drewno w kominku, lecz o wiele wolniej gasnące, pewne, stałe i po stokroć bardziej wieczne niż Kamień Czasu, który przecież sprawiał o wiele więcej kłopotu, mimo to nadal bezpiecznie spoczywał na o wiele mniej drżącej piersi czarodzieja.

 

Po milisekundzie, minucie, godzinie, _wieczności_ wahania zadecydował. Ręce Stephena wreszcie przestały drżeć, kiedy Tony splótł je ze swoimi dłońmi. Lekki uścisk, miękki dotyk, długie, zgrabne palce czarodzieja stykające się z silnymi, nawykłymi do pracy palcami wynalazcy. Czyli jednak to dłonie były tym, co ich różniło. Stark nie miał nic przeciwko temu, zważywszy na to, jak idealnie się przez to uzupełniały. Każdą komórkę jego organizmu przeszył dreszcz, poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele, mające źródło w ich złączonych dłoniach.

 

Oblicze Strange’a rozjaśnił niepewny, blady uśmiech. Był jednak czymś więcej, niż zwykłym uśmiechem.

Był obietnicą.

  


 

_Ty, ja i twój seksowny płaszcz jutro o 18:30 w Stark Tower._

_  
Jak można w ogóle zapraszać na randkę do własnego domu?_

_  
Wolisz, żebym od razu zaprosił cię do własnego łóżka?_

  


 

_Czyli jednak od początku wiedziałeś, że chcesz mnie przelecieć._

_  
Nie, to jednak było przeznaczenie._

  


 

_Twoje ego jest większe od mojego, bezwstydnie pokazujesz swoją wyższość w sprawach magicznych i jesteś cholernym idiotą, ale cię kocham, Stephenie Strange._

 

_Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo tak bezczelnie pewnego siebie, nigdy też nie spotkałem większego dupka niż ty, Anthony Starku. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ja ciebie też._

 

_A ja dla ciebie uwierzyłem w magię, z nami koniec._

  


 

_Panie młody, możesz pocałować drugiego pana młodego._

 

 


End file.
